marioluigiplushbrosfandomcom-20200214-history
Wario's Addiction
"Wario's Addiction" is a video on MLPB where Wario gets addicted to slushies after trying them for the first time. Synopsis After Waluigi gets Wario his first slushie, Wario becomes addicted! Plot The video started where Wario was playing Game & Wario. Then, Waluigi came and offered to get Wario a slushie. After Walugi told him that it was so delicious, Wario decided to accept. Once they got their slushies from Flip and Flop, Wario tasted his drink. He was astounded. He began to buy more, and was getting obsessed. 6 and 1/2 hours later, Waluigi found Wario in his room. Wario was addicted, and was very unstable. Waluigi knew that Wario needed help, so he dragged him from his slushie and to a Rehab Center. Once Wario was sent to his room, he found that Mario was his Rehab Instructor. He angrily obliged to try the exercises. First, Mario told him to draw anything he wanted on a Dry-Erase Board. Wario then created a crudely drawn picture of him with a slushie. Mario then knew that Wario's had a slushie problem. In the next drill, Mario was to say a word, and Wario was to say the first word that came into his head. No matter what word Mario said, Wario said, "SLUSHIE." In the third exercise, Wario had to read off of a simple Eye Chart. However, he hallucinated that there was a slushie on the Eye Chart. He told Mario what he saw, and Mario realized that Wario's addiction was worse than he thought. Finally, Mario held a slushie right in front of Wario's face, and Wario was not supposed to take it. Before Mario finished talking, however, Wario grabbed it and started drinking it. Mario then dismissed Wario for the night out of frusteration, but not before taking Wario's slushie away. Once Wario reached his sleeping quarters, he turned on the TV. Then, a commercial for slushies came up. Wario couldn't take the temptation, so he broke out of the Rehab Center. Mario noticed Wario's break-out, so he called the police. Wario ran for the slushie place, but then he found that it was closed forever. He couldn't get slushies anymore. Later, Wario came home to Waluigi doing word searches. Wario and Waluigi talked about the closing of the Slushie Place, and how Wario was managing. Then, the police arrived looking for Wario, and Wario escaped. Characters * Wario * Waluigi * Flip * Flop * Mario * Roosty the Rooster Sequel In 2014, MLPB released a sequel to "Wario's Addiction" titled "Wario's Addiction 2." The video features many of the characters in the original, as well as Nabbit. Trivia *Both this video and its sequel were released long before SuperMarioLogan's "Bowser Jr's Addiction". So before anyone goes saying that this is a copy, it is far from it. *Although the slushies used (and slushie place shown) in the video were 7-11 brand, neither "7-11" or "slurpee" are said in the video. *"Wario's Addiction" placed second for "Best Video" in the 2014 MLPB Awards, with 33 votes. It also won the "Plush Bro Award" for the same category. *When Wario said "No, It can't be! It can't be closed!", you can clearly hear the song that plays in The Distant Spring (an area in the first Pikmin game). Category:Videos Category:2013 videos Category:Marioluigiplushbros videos Category:Wario Videos